1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an IC with a high-speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Different integrated circuits (IC) are usually disposed on a circuit board. These ICs may need to be coupled to the same high-speed bus on the circuit board to receive the same high-speed signal. Herein the high-speed signal may be a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) signal, a low voltage differential signal (LVDS), or any other high-speed signal.
Each of aforementioned conventional ICs is electrically and directly coupled to the same high-speed bus. However, the transmission efficiency and transmission speed of the high-speed signal are affected by the capacitances on pins of the ICs, the impedances of signal lines between the pins and the high-speed bus, and the compatibility between terminal resistors of the high-speed bus.